The Avengers Club
by Jessies330
Summary: Five high school kids, all from different stereotypes meet in Saturday detention. They find out they have more in common that they thought and end up spilling their secrets and hearts out to each other. Features teenage Maria Hill, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, Nick Fury as Principal and more! The Breakfast Club meets Avengers
1. Chapter 1: Saturday Detention

A/N: Hello there! If you've found this story, well great, I must have done something right. This is my first story, ever, and I really like this idea. I'm really excited to write this, even if I don't get many readers, I'd still like the satisfaction of putting this out there. First of all, I'd like to say, I'm not a very good writer, at least I don't think I am. I hope you, whoever reads this, likes this. Feedback on my writing would be great, even if you say I'm completely horrible, I'd like to improve that to make this story all that more enjoyable.

Secondly, I'm writing this as I go. I might write each chapter after a specific song that I was listening to while writing. It'll follow the events of The Breakfast Club, although I will change the characters and the story a bit to make the story flow all the better. I hope you enjoy this, even if I'm talking to myself. My updates won't always be within a week or two, as I am going to school and don't have all the time in the world to write, even though I wish I could.

Please leave a review, be as tough as you want, but not completely rude, if you would. Thank you! ^.^

Disclaimer: This obviously does not belong to me, The Avengers part and The Breakfast Club part either. What only belongs to me is, well, nothing. I just felt like mixing these two very awesome movies together. I don't own anything!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

The Avengers Club

Chapter 1: Saturday Detention

Saturday, March 24, 2012.

_Dear Mr. Fury,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a spoiled brat. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed..._

* * *

It was a chilly December morning when Pepper Potts, the school's ice queen and cheerleader, was being dropped off at high school. Her whole Saturday to be spent in detention. She hated it already. Why couldn't the kids who actually did things that were far worse than her get punished? She was much more important to the school than they were.

Pepper had on a light pink blouse and dark grey jeans. The black jacket she had on was warm and went with her boots. Her strawberry blonde hair had been pulled to one side and curled slightly naturally. Her porcelain colored skin looked as if it had been sprinkled with freckles over her nose, cheeks and shoulders. She was the picture of beauty, except she wasn't such a nice girl. Not all the time, at least.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this. I mean it's so absurd, I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a defective or anything." She told her father, who was staring at the school entrance before turning his attention onto her.

"I'll make it up to you. Honey, ditching class to go shopping with your friends doesn't make you a defective, but you shouldn't have left like that. See where it got you? Now, please, be good. Have a good day," he responded a bit coldly. Handing her the bag that held her lunch, he waited until she was out of the car. "I'll be back to pick you up when detention is over and I'll take you shopping. How about that?"

She examined him before replying, "I want those shoes I saw at the mall. You know, for practice." She offered him a plastered smile. She knew he would give her whatever she wanted, sometimes she hated it, and sometimes she really loved it. This was one of the times she really loved it.

He sighed and nodded, "Okay, Princess."

Walking to the doors she muttered, "I'm not a damn Princess."

She hated being called a Princess or nice for that matter because of how awful she was to people at school. She wasn't mean, per say, but she kept to her group and some of the things being popular required weren't at all nice. Most of those things in fact. When she was inside the doors, he put the car in drive and went to his office, relieved to have had that mess sorted out for the time being.

* * *

Bruce Banner had to be stuck at school on a Saturday for detention. His mother was really disappointed in him, of course she would be. He was a good kid, and that's why she couldn't understand why her straight "A" son was in trouble.

Bruce was literally the geek of the school. Or at least he thought so until he had a rival. He didn't exactly know him, but he knew his father was the famous Howard Stark. Bruce was good at science, damn good, and dreamed of having his own lab when he finally was given the chance to actually get one. Bruce was also a pretty good-looking guy for being the geek that he was, if he thought so himself, but no one seemed to take him seriously or see the potential within him.

He was about 5'11", his black hair was slightly shaggy and his bronzed skin showed that even a geeky person could get out from time to time. His light blue flannel shirt was slightly crinkled and his jeans were a dark blue. He may have been a geek, but he was pretty built. His grey zipper hoodie was warm for the sharp bite of the cold outside.

He turned his attention to his mother when they pulled up to the entrance of the school. She was the first to break the silence that settled over them.

"Is this the first time or the last time we do this?" his mother asked, she was clearly irritated and very much not in the mood for this.

She could not believe her son was in detention, especially since he should be at home, studying like the good child he was. She could not believe her son would be in detention for something so childish. She knew that he would try to pull some sort of prank for attention, but she could not believe he would have gone far.

He sighed, "Last."

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage," she ordered him sternly.

He was the one of the two smartest kids at school, of course he should not be here.

"Mom, we're not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing." He was clearly irritated at her, she should know about this, he had told her this morning, but she apparently never listened.

"Well mister you figure out a way to study," she demanded of him seriously. She then handed him his backpack and his lunch quickly.

They were quiet for a few minutes before she almost yelled, "Well go!"

She kicked him out of the vehicle and put the car in drive again. She pulled away from the curb speeding away. He sighed and reluctantly trudged inside with this horrible start for a day.

* * *

Steve Rogers, captain of the football team, who was to either continue with football (not really his own idea) or join the army. Those were his options. He wanted to join the army to serve his country, although his father wanted him to stay and continue with football.

His strong build made him the best candidate for the captain of the team and the most well-trained athlete on the team. He was a pretty tall, well-built person and he was proud that he was especially since he used to be that tall, lanky, geeky kid at school. He trained during the summer before high school started and he was getting muscular. Over the school year, his body became more defined and he was finally able to train for the army if needed.

Since today was a pretty cold day, he decided to wear his warm clothes. He had on a midnight blue t-shirt that clung to all of his physique and the jeans he wore with were tattered and faded. His dark brown bomber jacket had a slightly used look.

They pulled up to the school all the while he looked anywhere but at his father. He sighed softly as he felt his father's piercing gaze land on him.

Now they both sat in his father's truck, talking about what he did or rather what he didn't do.

"Guys mess around, I know I did. But why don't you? It's natural. It's okay for anyone to mess with those who are too weak to fight back especially a champ like you," his father tried to explain to him.

"Dad, I don't like bullies," he replied, his eyes fixed on the glove compartment rather than those cold blue eyes.

He ignored him and continued, "You're in high school, you can mess around if you want. You know, when I was in high school, I screwed around. We used to throw kids in lockers after giving them wedgies or dunking their heads in toilets. Guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except, we never got caught. I just-" his dad sighed cutting himself off, "I don't even know anymore."

The silence was unbearable for Steve, so he cleared his throat uttering out an "I'll see you later" to his father before leaving the truck. The cold outside was much more inviting than the atmosphere inside that truck. He groaned, walking inside the building.

* * *

Tony Stark was already regretting the stunt he pulled. Not because he was particularly scared of detention, far from it. He hated his stay in detention already without actually being there because he wouldn't be able to start his new project. The perfect self-defense suit. He had plenty of ideas for it already like the flight, holographic screen within the helmet, even a mini gun. He was honestly giddy with excitement on this project. But this crap they called detention would get in the way of his plans for designing it.

Sure, he was the kid of a very smart person, very famous person. He still went to a public school instead of a private school or no school at all (since he was a genius and all), but it was actually his choice and not his father's to stay. He liked the challenge of trying to be taught by these teachers. He liked to challenge them and their facts since he knew the subject they taught well and he probably even knew more than they did.

As he mulled over all of his options and whether or not to keep with his antics, okay who was he kidding? Not. And just as he was thinking about these things, his driver stopped abruptly. He looked up to see the girl that they almost hit.

She had black hair pulled into a high pony tail. She was wearing a black shirt that clung to her frame, faded and slightly ripped jeans with dirty high top Converse. She had on a brown leather jacket that was used constantly and looked like it. She had reflective Aviator sunglasses. Her skin was cream colored and there seemed to be no blemishes whatsoever . Her black satchel hanging behind her.

Even though they almost crushed her, she kept on walking, unfazed by everything around her. She didn't even look his way. He then noticed that she had headphones on. She either must've seen them coming and she chose to ignore them, or she just didn't know.

He shrugged her off his mind returning back to its previous train of thought. He didn't look or feel so much different for being a genius rich kid, going to public school; he just felt like himself. He looked down at himself at his clothes. He wore a grey AC/DC shirt because they were his favorite band, and his black jeans. His shoes were almost completely clean, but he wanted to scuff them every time he saw them. His sweater was just a light grey zipper hoodie, not exactly one for cold weather, but he welcomed it. It was breezy outside now and his sweater did almost nothing to protect him from the cold.

He sighed getting out of the very sleek black Aston Martin DBS. He could have driven here himself, and his father knew he could too. But he was told he was not to be trusted yet until he showed that his punishment in detention served its purpose. He turned around and told the driver when to pick him up.

"Yes, Mr. Stark," he replied and smiled a little. His driver was a bit older and he worked for his father for as long as he could remember. They were like uncle and nephew. The older man being 30 years his senior.

"I told you, John, call me Tony. We've known each other since I was little, so honestly, it's just Tony," he corrected him.

He nodded, "Yes, Tony. I'll be here at 3:00 PM." He smiled at him wider, practically beaming.

"Good day, John." Tony returned the smile slightly at him as he put on his dark sunglasses and headed for the building.

"You too." John responded as he drove off.

Tony sighed, this was going to be one long day.

* * *

Maria Hill wasn't particularly happy this Saturday morning. Her day wasn't spoiled by the fact that she was going to school for detention on a Saturday. No, it was her father. She detested that man to no end. He was supposed to be a loving, caring father. Life didn't seem to think that was what she was meant to have. No, she couldn't even have a loving family. Of course no family was perfect, but she wanted what other kids at her school always took for granted. She'd grown to detest the kids who complained about having a loving family. They didn't see to see what was honestly in front of them.

As she'd gotten up this particular morning, she knew she was going to be in a room with perfect strangers so she did what she knew best. Hide in the shadows. And it seemed like every time she put on her leather jacket and her Aviators, she would literally become invisible to the world. Except that never worked at home so she found other ways that when used correctly she would not be noticed by anyone.

She walked the 2 miles from her house to the school. All the way over, she was listening to the music on the iPhone her father didn't know about. She never showed it to him since he probably would break it. Seeing as he always told her that she wasn't worth nice things being given to her, she learned to sell things at a young age to get basic things like clothes, toiletries and even thins she could indulge herself in.

Since she didn't listen to anything her father told her about herself anymore, she started to buy things for herself and through the simple fact that she could work for herself and she didn't have to rely on her father anymore. Her confidence grew, although if only a bit more.

The only friends she had acquired were Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Both were as socially awkward as her and were both shunned by their talents. Natasha's parents had officially become her guardians when she was younger. Of course they didn't know about some of the things that her father did, as it was a very depressing time for her and she couldn't trust any adult. She only ever told Natasha and Clint about those things and held them to secrecy about it. She told them that she would tell them when she was ready to dispel those awful memories.

She was glad that someone wanted to be her family and she was glad that it was her best friends' family who wanted her for her. She was thankful for them, the only family she actually had.

As she was walking to the school, she made her way across the parking lot. She knew that the car was there and it was heading straight for her, but she honestly didn't care for it. She knew they would stop. She didn't hesitate when walking or talking so much anymore and that was what ultimately made her a much more confident person.

She headed inside, not bothering to take off her sunglasses even though she was indoors and the sun wasn't out today. Once she stepped inside the library, she was met with the sight of three other students. She heard the footsteps of the fourth one and sighed softly as she trudged in. She knew they were looking at her the entire time. She didn't care and she didn't duck her head.

She wasn't here for them. She was here because she had nothing else to do.

She noticed that these were all people she had heard whispers about, gossip, it drove her nuts that these were the people she tried avoiding at times. She knew that they were the famous Pepper Potts, cheerleader; Steve Rogers, captain of the football team; and the not so well-known Bruce Banner, nerdy scientist. She sat down all the way at the back of the small group of tables. Six in all, she sat to the far right, away from Pepper and Steve who were both sitting in the front to the right, and almost right behind Bruce who was sitting in the table in front of her. When Tony Stark walked in (boy genius who was also really rich, as she knew) he sat behind Steve and Pepper, in the same row as Bruce.

Mr. Fury, the principal, walked in at that very moment speaking, "Well, well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time. Welcome to detention."

* * *

I'd like to thank my betas, Haku2009 and archangelraphaelsdaughter. You guys are a big help!

Please review! :3


	2. Chapter 2: And so the day begins

A/N: Sorry that it's late. Had some school and family issues that I'm sure no one wants to hear about. Here it is, but I'm sure I'll be updating every week or so, hopefully no more than 2 weeks. This one's a bit short, sorry! ^^;;

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor do I own The Breakfast Club. All quotes are from both movies. I do not get paid for any of this. I like to mess around with the plot. That's it, honest, I swear!

* * *

Chapter 2: And so the day begins

Nick Fury wasn't very happy today. Not at all. He had to go and keep an eye on the kids who were stuck in Saturday detention. Saturday detention, although hard on both students and him, was very much a better punishment than after-school detention. In any occasion, he was very much annoyed at the kids who wouldn't follow the rules. So there he was, in his office on a Saturday, gathering the papers and pencils that the students would use to write an essay for eight hours.

He looked at himself in the reflection from the glass of one of the diplomas on his wall. He straightened his jacket and dress shirt. It wasn't particularly nice, but it was clean, it had no rips or tears. Now that he thought about it, when he was 16, he would've never worn this. He wore black for this three piece suit. The dress pants, waist coat and the jacket. Even the shirt itself was black, but a duller color, and the material was of a silky texture. It was all the things he used to hate, but now it was something that he seemed to wear constantly.

He sighed deeply, turned around and left to see to the kids in detention.

_**Mr. Fury, the principal, walked in at that very moment and said, "Well, well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time. Welcome to detention."**_

He waited patiently until he had everyone's attention. He was satisfied to see they were looking at him, except for the one person in the back who wasn't. He sighed softly through his nose and continued.

"It is now," he looked at his watch and then addressed the group again, "exactly seven-oh-six. You all have eight hours and fifty four minutes to sit in here and think about what it is you did. You are not allowed to talk, you will not get up from your seats. And you may not fall asleep. Today we're gonna do something a little bit different." He started passing out papers to everyone. He had a really serious face as if he really was disappointed or he was really frustrated that he had to be there watching over them on a Saturday. "You will write me an essay, describing to me who you think you are. No less than a thousand words. No, you cannot write one word a thousand times. Is that clear?" He looked around at the group. They all nodded their heads.

"Good. Now, my office is right across the hall. No funny business. There will be consequences. Any questions?" He asked.

Tony raised his hand, "Yeah. Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

He looked him and smiled, "I'll give you the answer to that question next Saturday, Mr. Stark. I know who you are, Stark. I know what you do around here. Your humor will not be tolerated here, Stark. Now, you all better get those essays done, but I'm sure you will. Eight hours, and I'm counting."

Tony knew he shouldn't have said that. Him and his stupid gob. It was as if his mouth had a mind of its own; it probably did. And now he had to pay for it. He wouldn't be able to work on his suit model for another week or so. Maybe less.

Mr. Fury walked out of the library and across the moderately wide hall into his office. Both doors were wide open, for Mr. Fury's use to keep an eye on the kids.

* * *

It was quiet now, and everyone was shifting to try and become as comfortable as possible in the wooden chairs. Maria was still sitting still with her arms crossed in front of her chest with her legs propped up on the table. She knew that by staying still no one would notice her, at least not the principal. But now that she was all alone in the library, with only 5 other people who were all from different backgrounds than her, they would start to notice her. And they did, especially since she kept eerily still, her breathing was the only indicator that she was still even there. When they were taking in their surroundings, looking for some sort of entertainment, they noticed her, the only one still looking forward.

"Hey, are you still with us?" Tony asked. They were all now looking at her.

She didn't move. She didn't want them to notice her. But she was here because she wanted to, because she had nothing else to do. She sighed softly and tried her hardest not to move, especially with her butt quickly becoming numb from her sitting position.

"Don't I know you? Yeah, I've seen you before," he muttered, trying to figure it out.

They heard a shifting from outside and turned to see Mr. Fury's head peak in from the office opposite the library. They waited until he disappeared and didn't enter the room. They relaxed and it became deathly quiet again. It was quickly interrupted by a snapping sound. This time only Tony turned to look at the kid on the table next to his.

The clip on his pen was on his lower lip and he said something to himself.

"Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you?" he mumbled. "I am a walrus."

He was looking ahead, but when he felt a pair of eyes he turned to see the person he recognized as Tony Stark. The only other person who would be any kind of match against his own intelligence. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He laughed nervously and turned his head away.

_Oh great_, he thought, _I just made myself sound stupid in front of another genius._

They each awkwardly turned around and stayed silent again. Maria started to shift in her seat and instead of sitting like she was, she finally put her forearms on the table with her feet touching the ground. She still had not uttered a word to anyone. In truth, she was trying to figure out what these people were like. She had no idea she was going to be stuck with them. She thought it would be the usual quiet group that kept to themselves. She didn't mind so much the group before, seeing as they were mostly people like her. She knew she would have to deal, knowing it was useless to try and leave. She'd have to go back home seeing as both Clint and Natasha were away on some sports event they told her about. They liked going to archery events or other types of ceremonies together. They invited her along but she usually politely declined. It was generally for the best anyways.

* * *

The room became quiet for exactly 8 minutes before Pepper broke the silence. "I can't believe this is happening to me!" She whined from the front of the room to no one in particular.

"Yeah, well, I can," Tony muttered under his breath.

Pepper turned around and glared at Tony and in a low voice asked, "What did you say?"

"I said, I can believe this is happening to you, to me. I'm not so sure about everyone else, but I've heard quite a number of things about you," he responded slowly mockingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" her voice rose as her eyes narrowed a bit. She already didn't like him within the first few minutes of conversing with him. He had no right to talk to her like that.

He looked at her for a moment before responding with, "Well, the fact that you can complain about not deserving to be here, but I'm pretty sure you do. You probably went out with all your little friends to shop or something," his voice rose in pitch too now. He knew he shouldn't be talking about her when he only heard rumors about her and her group.

"Calm down, both of you," Steve tried, whose input went unnoticed by both.

"And what would you know? You're just an arrogant, self-centered asshole. Clearly, all you think about is yourself. You don't know anything about me!" She yelled.

He scoffed, "Yeah, I'm the self-centered one here. Have you heard what you said about 10 minutes ago? You keep whining about how unfair it is that **you're **here, as if your life is more important! You think you're so great. Guess what? You're not!" he was yelling back now too. This annoying conversation started because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, as always.

She was about to retort when they heard Mr. Fury yell from his office across the hall, "What's going on in there?" They became quiet and looked towards the door, waiting for Fury to walk through the doors, but he never did. They all breathed out softly with relief and looked away from the door.

"What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Fury checking us out every few seconds," Tony suggested.

"Well, you know the door's s'posed to stay open," Bruce protested.

"And?" Tony replied smoothly. He could make a very convincing argument, even when it was just a bunch of jumbled facts put together to sound convincing.

"Why don't you just sit down? There's four other people here, you know," Steve jumped into the argument.

"Really," mumbled Pepper.

Maria finally took off her sunglasses, took her feet off of the table and leaned forward in her chair. She wordlessly observed them all as they fought with each other. This was getting to be a really interesting Saturday.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! I need to know if anyone actually reads this and how I should change the plot. It'd be cool if, you know, you left a review. Even tell me that I'm awful. I'd really appreciate the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3: Discussions

A/N: I'm so very sorry for the extremely late update! Please don't hate me! Also, I feel like I need to remind you guys that they are a bit out of character. They're more fitting to the characters from The Breakfast Club, but not completely. And writing them like this helps run the story smoother.

To clear things up, this will not be updated on a schedule, at least not completely. I am a busy person like so many other people, but this will be my priority on my downtime.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or The Breakfast Club. Quotes taken from the movies. I absolutely do not get paid for this, obviously.

* * *

Chapter 3: Discussions

The conversation between the other four people in the room started turning a bit uncomfortable. It started out with a heated discussion between Pepper and Tony, it quickly and awkwardly turned into Tony questioning the after school activities of both Pepper and Steve. All the while Maria was stoically watching, keeping track of what was being said. Even Bruce would interrupt the argument from time to time, but the other three were so engrossed in their banter that they missed most of what he said.

Tony was now seated on the bars on the side of the ramp going up into the library. He sat facing everyone in the room to get a good view of them all. Steve and Pepper were seated on the table directly in front of him. Bruce was one table behind Steve and Pepper and on the other row, while the other girl was a table behind Bruce. She seemed awfully familiar to him, but he couldn't exactly place where. He was brought out of his musings, however, when Pepper spoke.

"You know, _Stark_," Pepper spat his name a bit disdainfully, "you don't even really count. I mean if you disappeared forever it'd probably be huge news, but for how long? Does your Dad even care about you? Probably not. You may as well not even exist at this school." she sneered.

Her words stung him quite a bit partly because they were true. For as long as he could remember, his father ignored him. When he was a child, no more than eight, his father would leave him in charge of a stranger. The only person who was there for him, and actually cared was the man who was paid to drive him to school, to parties, and anywhere else he wanted or needed to go. He was the man who actually raised him, who taught him about the values of life, the most precious things you could ever come across were really rare. John, his driver, was practically his only family and he was thankful for that, but it still hurt when she said that nasty remark.

So he did the only thing he knew would hide his emotions from the outside world; he would be cruel to everyone else. He laughed humorlessly and smirked at her.

"Well, I'll just run out and join the damn glee club. Or how about the football team?" He said sarcastically.

She scoffed and spoke when Steve opened his mouth to reply, "No, they won't take you. Any of them."

"Oh, I'm hurt," he pretended to have a pain in his chest.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?"

"Oh, this should be interesting," he mumbled to himself.

"It's because you're afraid," she said with a little less venom in her voice.

"Oh, well, that's rich. That's exactly why I'm not heavy in the activities," he rolled his eyes at her.

"You're just a big coward," she stated.

"I'm in the math club," Bruce interjected, which went unnoticed by those around him arguing.

"See," she started, "you're afraid that they'll reject you. You don't belong so you dump all over it."

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, now, would it?" he challenged. He knew he could be in certain clubs, the academic clubs for sure, but he felt he was above their level. Of course, this type of thinking was probably due to his engorged ego, but he didn't pay much attention to that.

"You wouldn't know, you don't even know any of us," she protested.

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs," he explained a bit harshly.

"Hey, can you watch the mouth?" Steve intruded.

Bruce, again, felt a bit left out of the conversation and decided to contribute to the other conversation.

"I'm in the physics club too," he spoke a bit softly.

"S'cuse me a second," he said to Pepper and turned to face Bruce. "What are you babbling about?"

"I, um... what I said was, I'm in the math club, the Latin club, and the physics club... physics club," he felt the need to restate physics club as he was speaking quietly. They were in the library, after all.

"Hey, Cherry. Do you belong in the physics club?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's an academic club," She spoke as if that would answer everything.

"And?" Tony led on.

"Academic clubs aren't the same as other clubs," she explained.

"Oh, but to people like him," he pointed to Bruce, "they are." He then turned to Bruce and spoke to him, "What do you guys do in your club?"

Bruce was more than ready to answer, if a bit shyly.

"In physics, um, we ah, we talk about physics, about properties of physics," he stammered slightly.

"So it's sorta social; demented and sad, but social. Right?" Tony inquired.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other kids in the club and uh, at the end of the year we have um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton," he said awkwardly.

"You load up, you party," Tony laughed.

"Well, no, we get dressed up. I mean, but we don't... we don't get high and we don't get drunk," Bruce clarified.

"Only burners get high, but I'm pretty sure you get wasted, Stark," Pepper threw in.

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes, so I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Kent, my cousin Kendall from Indiana. He got high once, and you know, he started eating like really weird foods. And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know _Twilight Zone_, kinda," Bruce rambled.

Pepper laughed, "Sounds like something you would do."

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Fury's gonna come right in here," Steve spoke up and suggested, "you should all just stop chatting or we're gonna end up getting more detention. He's probably gonna make me miss the football game on Friday just to get to me. I don't wanna miss it on account of you boneheads."

"Oh, and wouldn't that be a bite," Tony said sarcastically and then let a moan of fake agony, "Missing a whole football game."

"Ahhh, you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals," Steve claimed.

"Oh, but I do!" Tony said a bit too joyfully.

"Yeah?" Steve asked, puzzled.

"I wanna be just-like-you! I figure all I need's a lobotomy and the spandex," Tony joked.

Bruce suddenly became much more interested and asked, "You wear spandex?"

"No, I don't wear spandex, I wear the required uniform," he explained to Bruce.

"Spandex," Tony corrected.

"Shut up!" Steve defended while the tips of his ears turned a light shade of pink.

* * *

Please review! :D

**To those who did review: Thank you! It really meant a lot that someone likes this story. To answer your questions, yes, I have an idea to what I'm going to write for this story. There is the "Monday After" that I could write after this which would continue the story after the Saturday detention. If anyone wants me to continue to that, I'll be willing so long as you all want it. It was, in fact, where I was going to bring some of the other characters. **


	4. Chapter 4: Screws

Disclaimer: None of its mine, obviously. Everything you see is a mixture of The Breakfast Club and the Avengers.

Chapter 4: Screws

* * *

They could hear Fury shifting in his office again. Tony's eyes widened and he quickly scrambled to get off the bars of the ramp. He pulled a chair in between Steve and Pepper, sitting down with his hands folded in front of him. They wait for a second or two before hearing Fury making his way back into his office. They all visibly relaxed when the squeak of his chair hit their ears that as he sat down. Tony chuckled getting up dead set on closing the door.

Bruce stared at him wide-eyed. "You know there's not s'posed to be any monkey business!"

Tony glanced back at him and pointed a finger at him while speaking sternly, "Young man, have you finished your paper?" He turned back towards the double doors and when he reached them he gave the room a once over cautiously. Once he was satisfied that he wouldn't get caught, he reached up and began removing a screw from the door.

Pepper spoke up, curious as to what he's doing, "What are you gonna do?" Tony glanced over his shoulder again this time at her with a slight smirk and a wink. Pepper sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fury was getting a drink of water at the fountain. He straightened up and when he was satisfied, he looked around. He checked his reflection in a nearby mirror. He knew deep down that he's become much more shallow the older he got. His appearance as a role model to students is mostly what matters to him now. While he stared into the mirror, he couldn't help but feel even more of an idiot.

He doesn't care so much when others aren't around to see him, so he said some gibberish and stroke a muscular pose that would have others turn heads to look at the highly respected man, "Cobadonga!"

* * *

Bruce looked up wide-eyed at Tony as the latter worked on the door. "Stark, that's, that's school property there. You know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with."

The door slammed shut in the now quiet room, and as soon as it did, Tony ran back to his seat.

"That's very funny, come on, put it back," Steve urgently commanded with no results in turn

Bruce spoke up this time in a timid voice, "You should really fix that!"

"Am I a genius?" Tony asked smugly, pride evident in his voice.

"No, you're an asshole!" Steve yelled at him. He wasn't one normally for yelling out profanity at others, but Tony was starting to get on his nerves.

"What a funny guy!" Tony grinned at Steve, still not complying with their demands.

"Fix the door, Stark!" Steve was getting increasingly frustrated as he kept trying to make Tony fix it with no such luck.

"Everyone just shhhh!" Tony stage whispered to all of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fury was making his way back to his office from walking around for so long. His water break took too much time, apparently, as he noticed the once open door, closed shut. He stopped outside and listened intently to the conversation going on inside.

Tony's muffled voice responded to a question unknown to Fury as he responded, "I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!"

"No! Fix the door, get up there and fix it!" Steve yelled back in anger, his limit had been reached sometime ago for the other young man.

It seemed Tony had also reached his limit and screamed back, "Shut up!"

Fury immediately entered the library, his namesake written all over his face as he yelled, "God damnit!"

Everyone inside immediately stopped, settling down while he walked up the ramp to the desks. He glanced around at all of them for a moment before asking angrily, "Why is that door closed?" When no one responded, he repeated his question, although not as heatedly, "Why is that door closed?"

Stark very confidently answered, "How're we s'posed to know? We're not s'posed to move, right?"

Fury moves his gaze to Pepper asking, "Why?"

She shrugged and answered, "We were just sitting here, like we were s'posed to."

Fury's eyes shifted around the room at everyone before finally landing on Tony. His gaze remained there until everyone turned around to look at him as well.

"Who closed that door?" Fury very calmly questioned Tony.

Tony just as calmly responded with, "I think a screw fell out."

Steve steps in adding, "It just closed, sir."

Fury looked over each of them and his eyes land on Maria. "Who?" he repeated his question again, intending to get an answer from the silent girl, who is smirking at him from behind her sunglasses, but receives none. He repeats himself although a bit more firm "Who?" but ends up with the same results.

Tony then cuts in when he see that the older man is starting to get frustrated, "She doesn't talk, sir."

Fury shifted back at Tony and immediately blamed him, "Give me that screw, Stark."

While Tony was just as quick to defend himself, although he spoke much more quietly than Fury, "I don't have it."

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?" Fury snarls at Tony, even though it clearly isn't going to work to intimidate him.

"I don't have it, screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place," Tony calmly explained.

Fury kept stubbornly trying to coax Tony to admit his wrong, even if he wasn't at fault, he already knows what kind of person the younger man can be. "Give it to me, Stark."

"Excuse me, sir," Pepper interrupted. "Why would anyone want to steal a screw?" She may not like Tony, but the authority head in the room was starting to get on her nerves.

He spun around to Pepper, glaring at her, "Watch it, young lady." And then he went over to the door trying to prop it open by using a light metal chair in front of it.

"That door's way too heavy," Tony tried before Fury looked up from his task eyes narrowing at him.

He shut his mouth and doesn't utter a word, while Fury promptly moved away from the door to see if it will stay open. It doesn't, and slams shut, while it pushes the chair away and out of the library.

"God damnit!" is the response heard from the other side of the thick doors. They all started to laugh.

* * *

A/N: So very sorry that I'm very late in writing this. It's very short, but it's all I had written. My laptop broke, well, more like my sister broke it really badly, and I was gonna get it fixed, but then my grandfather died very suddenly. I was in a bad place at the time, and I was too depressed to do anything, much less write. Eventually, I was able to get out of my depression, it took a while, but I did get my laptop to work, at least somewhat. I'll try to post more during the summer, as I'll have more time to do so. I'm not sure when my next post will be, but I'll try to get another one out.

Thanks to those who have been patient, I really appreciate it!


End file.
